


纳米技术（上篇）

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Summary: 某人的技术= =





	纳米技术（上篇）

美国队长捧着一只装满高科技零件的纸箱，用屁股顶开杂物间的门。Tony用完不要的零件总是堆得到处都是，杂物间也已经堆积如山，又不能随便丢弃或者卖掉。找了个空位放下纸箱，Steve忽然觉得有什么东西从他裤角窜了进来，“……”

钢铁侠顶着鸡窝头，抹着脸从房间出来，明显才刚睡醒。抬头发现工作室已经收拾好了，先是愣了愣，随后看看四周，并没有看见美国队长，“Steve？”  
没有回应，Tony疑惑地走到杂物间，推开虚掩的门。

“……”眼前情景对Tony来说有点刺激，迈腿走进去，顺便将门给关上了，“一大早这样，不太好吧？”

“唔……”跪趴在地上的Steve并没有回应Tony，涨红着脸，似乎很难受。牛仔裤和内裤褪到大腿上，手指却不断地深入已经湿哒哒，闪着淫秽光泽的后  
穴，“有东西……在里面……”

“东西？”Tony走过去，半蹲下来查看。Steve已经完全勃起了，顶端小孔上溢出的水滴，不堪重负地滴到地上，湿了一片。他的双腿在打颤，Tony皱起眉头，那玩意也不知道在里面多久了，而且里面估计也被他自己插得一塌糊涂了。就着Steve抽插的手指，Tony将一只手指挤了进去，深入探查起来。

“唔……Tony……”后穴被撑开，Steve有点难受，想抽出手指，却被那只手指故意勾住了，不断地往里带。

“忍一忍。”Tony说得正经，可另一只手却不怎么正经地握着了恋人，硬得发烫的阴茎，“还没射过？”

“……”Steve抿紧唇，那玩意在后穴里，仿佛生了根一样。手指碰到时，一股电流从尾椎迅速攀升至后脑，又麻又痒。大腿内侧绷得紧紧的，阴茎柱身被手掌握着律动，Tony的拇指还在顶端处画着圈圈，使得后穴肉壁蠕动得更加厉害，死死地夹紧了自己和Tony的手指，“别碰……”

Tony摸到了那玩意，手指抵上去，拨弄间，Steve差点忍不住呻吟出来，像被碰到敏感点时的反应一样。看见恋人涨红着一张脸，忍得难受，Tony恶作剧地故意去撩拨它，后穴分泌出的液体使手指湿漉漉的，进出得更加容易，指甲划过肉壁，引起的刺激使小腹一阵阵痉挛。

“那是什么东西……”几乎从牙齿缝挤出来的话，Steve知道绝对跟这个混球脱不了关系。被自己和他的手指指奸得几乎要高潮，两处敏感点交错被挑逗，又酸又麻，头皮一阵阵发麻。胸前的乳尖并没有得到抚慰，却挺立起来，正随着胸膛的起伏，淫秽地摩擦着T恤。

“那是……”Tony伏身亲吻Steve的后颈，咬他的肩头，“某个失败的纳米技术，因为是失败品所以闲置起来，不知道为什么会通电了。”而且是AI技术，估计是怕被销毁，找地方躲了……这话，Tony可没敢说出来，还真会找地方躲。

“拿出来……”Tony与自己的手指挤压过那玩意，一下子撞到敏感点上，Steve小腹一阵强烈地收缩痉挛，下一刻便被手指干得射精了。情欲的味道从地上散开，美国队长面红耳赤，可后穴那玩意并没有给他更多高潮后的喘息。

“看来不玩弄真正的敏感点，你是射不出来的。”Tony语气听起来真的像是在想办法，凑近他的耳朵，“Honey，不如试试将它操出来？”

“……”Steve还没反应过来，早已僵麻的手指被拉了出来，湿哒哒地撑在地面上。肉壁上那玩意仿佛通电一样，总有轻微的电流窜出，刺激着肉壁，酥麻传值四肢八骸，难受却爽得几乎要忍不住要呻吟出来。

Tony扶起Steve，让他直起身体背靠着自己。阴茎至下而上撞进去的时候，后穴又湿又热，瞬间包裹着他。能明显感觉到那意，电流通过阴茎，也传到 了Tony那里，使尾椎一阵发麻。

“Tony……”Steve不满深埋在身体力的阴茎没有动，像是催促般动了动屁股。

Tony伸手握着了他重新半勃起的阴茎，一边律动一边开始挺动起来，挤压过那玩意，撞到敏感点上。逐渐地，速度越来越快，又热又软的肉壁死死地包裹着阴茎，将他往里吸。美国队长绷紧了全身肌肉，后穴被操得又痛又麻，那玩意像第二个敏感点似的，每交替被顶到都使他爽得头皮发麻。

“Honey……”Tony在他耳边呢喃，抽插得越来越快，越来越重，手里的阴茎也完全硬起来了。可这次Tony却没让他这么快射出来，而是放开了阴茎，两手扣着Steve的腰，开始大开大合地操干起来，“别咬得这么紧……”

“混……”蛋字被撞得没说出来，美国队长被干得全身泛起了情潮，大汗淋漓。双倍的快感，使前面没有任何抚慰的阴茎滴出了精水，淫秽得很，“够了……”

Steve的后穴开始痉挛起来，阴茎也被操射了。后穴随着射精绞得更紧，Tony感觉到了那玩意有松动的迹象。便将Steve放倒，让他跪怕着，扶着他的腰，胯骨像上了马达般地撞进，每一下都干到最深处，几乎要将他顶穿。

直到Steve僵直全身，后穴痉挛着达到高潮时，那玩意终于脱离了Steve的肉壁，Tony被高潮的肉壁绞得同时射精时，毫无警觉地顺着射精口溜了进去。  
“……”


End file.
